Because I Knew Him
by Ailenya-kun
Summary: Lily’s reflections of her encounters with Hogwarts, near-death experiences, betrayal, heart ache, the Marauders, and at the very least - James Potter. [First chapter up]


**Because I Knew Him**

Summary: Lily's reflections of her encounters with Hogwarts, near-death experiences, betrayal, heart ache, the Marauders, and at the very least. -- James Potter.

DISCLAIMER : I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, damnit.

Pairing: James/Lily

**Rating: PG-13**

_Every so often a person comes into your life that you just can't seem to forget. Whether it's the way his hair looks when sunlight flickers off it on a warm summer day, or the way he just happens to be so tall that it's unnerving. Maybe it was the arrogant way he tended to saunter down the hallway with the rest of the Marauders, or the way he always seemed there when I least needed him. Perhaps the way he always seemed to pester me by incessantly hexing Severus Snape or any other Slytherin whenever I was or wasn't around? Could it be the way he continually begged me to go out with him, lest he die of heart ache? Mind you, he would have died over one hundred times if that statement deemed true. Or maybe it's the way I finally gave him my heart, after I have held his for 7 years. I am who I am to this day because I knew him. Too bad it was close to excruciating near the beginning. My name is Lily Evans, and James Potter is the best and worst thing to ever happen to me. _

Lily Raine Evans was a Muggle-born witch. Not the best thing to be in the era of Voldemort. She was easily the most sought after witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With her auburn locks and brilliant green eyes, she was unmistakable for any other witch of her age. She kept to herself most of the time, save occasional conversations with her housemates. Not to mention she was easily one of the brightest in her year. The only one who seemed to top her was the boy that girls wanted to be seen with, the boy that most guys wanted to become, the heartbreaker (besides Sirius Black and the rest of the Marauders), the most inconceivable, egotistical, arrogant, self-centered man to ever--

"Get the hell out, Potter."

The man of the moment, James Potter, was currently facing little with a bemused expression on his face. Apparently, the fact that Lily was disfigured at the moment that to James and the rest of the infamous Marauders didn't seem to face him. In fact, it almost seemed like this was a daily occurrence. James also occupied his time by chasing girls with the help of Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. Mind you, they were the most sought after boys in the school. James's black, unruly hair made girls crave to touch it, and his athletic build, thanks to Quidditch, gave him a body that girls tripped over themselves for. Through it all, James only had eyes for one girl that was currently glaring at him with fire in her eyes.

"Lily, love, please hear me out. How could I pull a prank on the girl who I adore? Do you think so low of me, princess?

Lily snarled at James and inhaled deeply.

"I'll give you to the count of ten."

"Truly, Lily dearest, you misunderstand. It wasn't really my doing, it was more Sirius than anyone else, you see. Peter, Remus, and I were just amused spectat- ˝

"AMUSED SPECTATORS! James Potter, I have been walking around to all of my classes today with a cactus as my head, lilies sprouting from my arms, and an "I LOVE JAMES POTTER" sign on my back. Every time I have tried to remove the sign on my back it just seems to cling more to my robes, the lilies seem to multiply and this CACTUS seems to grow larger! Do you honestly find this amusing, you insufferable prat!"

"Why no, love, it's more of a tickle in my throat now that you mention it."

Seeing no end to this conversation, Lily Evans stormed past James Potter to wrench open the door to the dormitory of the 6th years. She seized James' left arm, and attempted to haul him manually out the door. Now, compared to Lily's petite height of 5'2, James is a behemoth standing at 6'3. At the moment though, she was radiating an aura of extreme agitation that one might think she wasn't as petite as she was. If it wasn't for the cactus as her head, you could also see her curly locks of scarlet hair, and the astounding emerald eyes. Wait a minute, cactus?

It finally occurred to Lily that if she was planning on ridding herself of these meaningless charms would be to have Potter take them off. The last thing she wanted to do was ask _him _to do her any favors. Last time Lily asked him for a favor, he saw this as a sign that she was finally coming around to admitting her undying love for him. Needless to say, that didn't happen.

"Potter, just take off the charms and let me be."

"Lily, Lily, Lily. Don't you know the magic words yet?"

"Or I'll hex you," she seethed.

"No, no, love, you know I can duel just as well as you can."

"Sigh, hurry the hell up Potter."

"One more try, love. Here, I'll even assist you. I'm like a knight in shining armor!"

"POTTER!"

"Okay, ready? P-L-E-A—

"PLEASE, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, YOU PRAT!"

"Why didn't you just say so?" James proceeded to extract his wand out from his sleeve, and with a quick flick, Lily was normal again. Or so she thought.

"Finally, well be off now. I have the Transfiguration essay that's due on Friday to work on."

"Love, it's Saturday. Wouldn't you rather want to spend your time with me in Hogsmeade? I can see it now.. you, me, two bottles of Butterbeer or Firewhiskey if you're a risk taker," and with that he gave her a roguish wink.

Lily calmly walked up to James's brooding form, and laid a delicate hand on his muscular chest. In shock, James gazed down at the red-headed beauty that was about to..push him out of the door. With a quick shove, he tumbled down the dormitory steps and landed at the feet of his best friend, Sirius Black.

"Oy, Padfoot. Did you see her trying to hit on me? I swear she was about a millimeter from snogging me senseless against that door."

"Prongs, ol'pal. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, or the rain of your parade, maybe the damper on your fun?"

"Get to it already, you twit."

"She hates you."

Author's note : Mm, yay! Chapter one is finishededed. Two will come soon, yes?


End file.
